


If Looks Could Kill

by Jynxxed



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxxed/pseuds/Jynxxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of how Gogo Yubari spends her free time and the misfortune of any that dare get on her nerve at such a time. Please R&R. May add more based on feedback</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Looks Could Kill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Kill Bill. If anyone has any suggestions on how to continue, let me know. ^^

Eye contact is one of the most powerful and silent means of communication. By just glancing at a person at the right time, with the right amount of intensity you could tell them to back off without needing to utter a single word. On the same token a soft gaze exchanged between two people could show how trusting they were of each other. Take for example the look Gogo Yubari, the seventeen year old schoolgirl that serves as a bodyguard to Japan’s underground queen, and the look she was currently giving the drunken patron who sat less than an arm's length away from her. The girl glared at him through her bangs with eyes that were colder than the frozen tundra, there was murder in her gaze and bloodlust. One glance at her would be enough to send anyone running for the hills.  
However the patron was failing to make eye contact, instead his eyes were on her body with ill hidden lust. For the last fifteen minutes Gogo was forced to suffer through lame half-hearted attempts at flirtation and sexual advances that failed to arouse her in any way. This, of course, didn’t stop the patron, but like a snake she was waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment came in the form of the man reaching out to place a hand on her knee, an innocent enough gesture, however it would cost him dearly. In a flash the trained killer had sank her blade deep into his chest.

“Nidoto watashi ni furenaide.” Never touch me again. 

She twisted the blade to punctuate her sentence earning a satisfying amount of blood both from the stab wound and from the man’s mouth as he coughed up the crimson liquid. The sight of the blood made Gogo smile, her blade had caught something vital and caused much internal damage. She was revealing in the thought when an annoying high pitched groan was heard. It caused her train of thoughts to be derailed before she realized it was the patron breathing his last breath. Smiling she withdrew the blade from his chest, allowing the body to fall forward off the bar stool. The exchange was not missed by the bar’s staff but they knew better than to try to stop it anymore. They simply turned the other cheek and covered up the murder.  
Before strolling out Gogo paid her tab and even threw in a little extra for the removal of the body and to buy the silence of anyone who might’ve seen and might be inclined to go to the police. It was very rare for the schoolgirl to pay, however, after months of Gogo visiting and running off before the bill could be brought to her the owner finally worked up the courage to go to O-Ren Ishii, the only person able to command and control the psychotic teenager, and demand payment the yakuza boss put a quick end to Gogo’s little game of drink and ditch.  
Once outside the young assassin took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the city. It seemed alive in its own way, not just with people crawling through its streets, but with its own pulse and life force. She shook her head, even allowed a slight chuckle as she wondered where that bit of poeticism came from. Nevertheless, tonight promised to be a good night.


End file.
